


Marka własna

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Po wojnie Harry stał się bohaterem i postanowił to wykorzystać (czy raczej został do tego zmuszony) w bardziej komercyjny sposób.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Heroes & Villains | Imaginarium





	1. Interesy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Heroes&Villains na forum Imaginarium.  
> Wykorzystany prompt:  
> 11\. Bohater/złoczyńca wykorzystuje swoją popularność, aby osiągnąć pewien cel.
> 
> Liczba słów: 100

Harry skulił się wewnętrznie pod nieposkromionym entuzjazmem Rona i George’a, dotyczącym nowego biznesu. Na samą myśl o zostaniu marką czy tam znakiem towarowym Potter czuł się prawie fizycznie chory.

— ...i kubki, i breloczki… — George dopiero rozkręcał się w wymienianiu produktów.

— Wszystko czerwono-złote — ryknął Ron.

— Zrobimy we wszystkich kolorach, trzeba się dopasować do rynku — skorygował George.

— I koszulki! — wrzasnął Ron, ignorując brata.

— To będzie nasz produkt flagowy. Zobacz. — George podetknął Potterowi pod nos grafikę: błyskawicę z okrągłymi okularami. — Takie logo na każdej, a pod spodem hasło jakie tylko klient będzie chciał.

Harry przełknął ciężko. W co on się najlepszego wpakował.


	2. Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 100

— Pan Wealsey i Pan Weasley — zaintonował na powitanie Severus, wchodząc do kuchni. — Jak miło was _znowu_ widzieć.  
  
Chociaż głos Severusa przepełniała ironia, to Harry bez problemu wyczuł w nim szczyptę rezygnacji.  
  
— Co Panów sprowadza _tym razem_?  
  
— Interesy oczywiście! — zaintonował radośnie George. Poderwał się z miejsca i spróbował uwiesić się na ramieniu Severusa, ale ten zręcznie uniknął zamachu na swoją przestrzeń osobistą.  
  
— Panie Weasley — wywarczał groźnie, ale George się tym nie przejął. Odwrócił się do Pottera i zaproponował:  
  
— Jeżeli ty nie chcesz, to może on będzie modelem?  
  
Severus zakrztusił się. Harry pacnął głową o stół. _To się nie miało prawa udać._


	3. Zdjęcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 100

Harry podziwiał, że jego dłonie nawet nie zadrżały, gdy przeglądał zdjęcia ze swojej sesji. Znajdował się na nich w przeróżnych pozach, ubrany w koszulki dosłownie każdego koloru. To samo było jedynie logo i mina Harry'ego, który wyglądał jakby przeżywał flashbacki z wojny. 

_Tragedia_ , jęknął w myślach.

Siedzący obok niego Severus sięgnął po jedno ze zdjęć.

— Jesteś naprawdę fotogeniczny — powiedział, siląc się na poważny ton.

— Severusie — zaczął Harry, ni to ostrzegając, ni to błagając. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od fotografii i spojrzał na Pottera.

— Ale powinieneś poćwiczyć uśmiech. Drga ci lewy kącik.

Na widok przerażonego Harry’ego, Severus nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.


	4. Slogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 100

Harry przystanął przed wielkim billboardem przedstawiającym jego samego z ich flagową koszulką na sobie i sloganem, przez który chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Harry Potter na Harrym Potterze — Ktoś złośliwym tonem odczytał napis z koszulki. Potter odwrócił się, żeby stanąć przed Draco Malfoyem, z którego twarzy nie schodził kpiący uśmieszek. — Brzmi jak nazwa tandetnej pozycji z poradnika dla samotnych, które drukuje Czarownica.

Poirytowanie Harry'ego przekroczyło poziom krytyczny, ale udało mu się zmusić do prawie uprzejmego uśmiechu.

— Nie gustuję w takich tekstach — rzucił cierpko — ale wierzę na słowo. Pewnie sporo się ich naczytałeś.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Potter pośpiesznie się oddalił.


	5. Model II

Severus nonszalancko opierał się o futrynę, pozwalając Harry'emu lustrować z niedowierzaniem swoją sylwetkę przyodzianą w czarną koszulkę ze znajomym logo. Paskudny humor towarzyszący Potterowi od początku kampanii reklamowej natychmiast zniknął. Nie mogąc powstrzymać wpływającego na twarz szerokiego uśmiechu, Harry podszedł do Severusa i objął go w pasie. Szczupłe ręce mężczyzny odwzajemniły gest.

— Mój bohater? — mruknął pytająco Harry, cytując nadruk z koszulki. Snape przewrócił oczami.

— Piśnij o tym komuś słowo, a przez tydzień na tyłku nie siądziesz — zagroził, ale efekt psuł błąkający się na jego ustach uśmiech.

— To groźba czy obietnica? — zapytał chytrze Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pocałował Severusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że czytając tę serię, bawiliście się równie dobrze jak ja, kiedy ją pisałam. ♥


End file.
